Finally Know What Love is
by angel-azn
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are engage to each other. Sasuke said that he doesn’t love her and he doesn’t know what love is. She runs off to the forest and she disappears. About 3 years later, a girl helps Sasuke when he was injure in a mission. Can that girl reall
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fic so don't get mad if I suck at it.

* * *

Exclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**Summary**: Sakura and Sasuke are engage to each other. Sasuke said that he doesn't love her and he doesn't know what love is. She runs off to the forest and she disappears. About 3 years later, a girl helps Sasuke when he was injure in a mission. Can that girl really help Sasuke knows what love is? In addition, who is that girl? (Sakura X Sasuke, Naruto X Hinata, Neji X Tenten)

* * *

** Chapter 1- News and Disappearances!**

* * *

"I'M WHAT?" yelled Sakura.

"You're gonna to be marry soon" Sakura's mom said.

"But I'm not old enough!" Sakura talk back.

"Well… you were engage before birth and besides you're already 20," her mom said.

"I probably don't even know him!" Sakura shot back.

"Yes you do. It's Uchiha Sasuke"

"But- I see, but still… ok, ok," and she walk out the door. '_OH YA!' _her inside mind was thinking.

At the same time, Sasuke also receive the news.

"We're just friends though," he said.

"Besides… I don't even know what love is," he said coldly and slam the door behind him.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Neji were waiting for them. "Where are they?" Naruto yelled. "I'm so hungry," the noisy shinobi cried.

"Just wait, they might be here soon," Hinata said.

"Yeah! It's not only you that's hungry, I'm also hungry," Tenten said.

"Well… I hopethey will be here soon," said Neji.

Sakura and Sasuke met at the door of the restaurant. Sasuke look at her and then walk in. Sakura follow him.

"FINALLY!" yelled Naruto.

"Eh, why are you together?" Ino asked.

"I was late, and we met each other at the front door!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Why were you late then?" Ino asked again.

"Stuff…" Sakura said.

"My parents have to tell me something" Sasuke answer.

"What?" Ino asked again.

"Well… my mom said I'm going to be marrying Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Same…" Sasuke said coldly.

Everybody's was shocked. Ino's eyes nearly popped out.

"Look! It doesn't mean I like you even if I have to marry you," Sasuke said coldly when he sad down.

"Duh! It's like it has to happen and he can't do anything about it." Ino smirked and she put her arms on him.

"Pleaseget your hand off" Sasuke said.

Ino got her hands off and frown.

"Ya! I know" Sakura cast a weak smile.

Naruto saw what was happening and said "Well… let's order some food"

"Ok" everyone replied.

_Here's my chance to escape! _Sakura thought. "Oops" I forgot my wallet I'll go and get it," she said.

"That's ok, we'll pay for you," Hinata offered.

"No… it's ok," she said as she left.

"Oh and don't wait for me because I also got to do something and I'm not really hungry," she lied.

When she was out of their sight, she ran into the forest.

On her way, she tried not to cry.

What he said broke her hear.

When she reach her secret place, she cried.

"I knew he hates me. I always knew that! Why? Sakura WHY? Why do you still love him even he hates you? He probably likes some one else. Yet you still like him," she sobbed.

"Well,well,well, looks like your boyfriend dump you." A voice said.

_Orochimaru! _She thought. _I know this voice any day._"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"You know very well. You hurt me, so now you will have to die!" Orochimaru said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sakura cried.

"Hey! Sakura-chan hasn't return back yet." Naruto pointed out.

"Ya…" Tenten agree.

Sasuke started feeling guilty.

Ino saw that, and said, "Don't worry. She's not like any other girl. She's stronger with love."

Sasuke smiled. '_I hope' _he said in his head.

The next day, everyone was waiting for Sakura again.

She did not come either. "Something is wrong… Sakura never show up yesterday or today." Neji began.

"Let's go to her house then," Tenten said.

Everybody left and went to Sakura's house.

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_ Sasuke knock on the door. Sakura's mom opened it. Her eyes were red.

"Is Sakura home?" Hinata asked.

"She hasn't been home since yesterday!" Sakura's mom cried. "Tsunade said she had died, she also said Orochimaru sent the message"

Everyone starting to cried, and Sasuke started feeling guilty again.

"But they are not sure so she's list under missing instead." Sakura's mom said and she close the door.

They then went to Tsunade office.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"What happened to Sakura?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry. I do not know and we can't keep looking for her," Tsunade replied. "Please leave," She said. "NOW!"

Everyone left her office without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't update. It's just I don't have time. Homework and stuff… I'll try and update every week.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Mission

* * *

**3 Years Later**

Everyone eventually forgot about Sakura. They were busy with missions, work and training. But when the day when Sakura disappears, they always gather together and celebrate hoping Sakura would come back.

Sasuke was still popular. Every girl except Hinata and Tenten was always crowding around him. He would always brush past them. Ino always tried and act nice around him to his attention. Sasuke felt guilty about that day and he still doesn't know what love is.

Naruto and Hinata were couples and so were Neji and Tenten.

"You're supposed to go to the fifth hokage's office!" yelled Sasuke's dad.

"Ok, ok," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke left the house and went to Tsunade's office.

"You called for me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I have a mission for you" replied Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"You're going to kill Itachi, and I hope this won't affect you," said Tsunade.

_2 years ago, Itachi killed almost everyone in the Uchia clan except for Sasuke's family and some other people. He had killed a lot of people so now they had to try and stop him._

"It won't affect me" said Sasuke.

"Good, we will start tomorrow," replied Tsunade. "You may leave now" she said.

Sasuke walked out. He was scared that Itachi might kill him but he had to get revenge. He walked to the restaurant where everyone would be… like everyday._ Except one…_ he thought.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked as he walks through the front doors.

"At Tsunade's office" Sasuke replied.

"What happen?" Ino asked.

"Why do you always want to know? You're so annoying," Sasuke told her.

"We want to know too," Neji replied.

"I have a mission… to kill Itachi," Sasuke told everyone.

"I see," Naruto said.

* * *

I don't have time to write because I'm going away this week. Won't update till next Thursday. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update as fast as I can. sngelazn (a.k.a. aznillusion) 


End file.
